A Luz Das Trevas
by Filha de Apolo
Summary: Ele vira seus irmãos se casarem e governarem entre altos e baixos nos casamentos. Ele não. Ele ergueu seu reino sozinho, lutando apenas contra a solidão. Evitando ficar louco, depositado nas trevas, largado como uma praga, para passar a eternidade entre almas e monstros. Precisava apenas voltar a sorrir, fugir da agonia. Precisava de uma luz. Amor era sua luz. Ela seria a sua luz.


Era apenas um narciso, por que a atraía tanto, então?

A flor reluzia em meio às árvores. A escuridão da noite a cercava, a luz da lua era o suficiente apenas para que ela identificasse sombras, mas a flor estava, literalmente, brilhando no escuro.

Suas pétalas brancas reluzentes pareciam tão chamativas, como se a planta implorasse para que Perséfone a cuidasse.

Tão frágil, inocente. Ali, em meio à toda a vegetação selvagem da floresta, ela nunca cresceria normalmente. Perséfone resolveu então pegá-la. A levaria para seu quarto e a cultivaria em um vaso, até entregá-la à Deméter, sua mãe.

Péssima ideia.

Assim que seus dedos tocaram a flor, tudo mudou.. O clima agradável do Olimpo de repente mudara bruscamente, ao menos no espaço em que Perséfone se encontrava. Gelo se formou no chão, uma camada fina apenas. A respiração de Perséfone se tornou pesada, seus músculos congelando rapidamente. Era possível ver sua respiração quente no ar frio que a envolvia.

E então, do nada, seu corpo se esquentou novamente. Ela sentiu uma respiração sobre seu pescoço. Estava tão perto! As pernas de Perséfone amoleceram. Era tudo que **não** podia acontecer. Ela estava no escuro, na floresta, no frio, com _alguém_ desconhecido, completamente indefesa. Deméter a mataria!

Assim que sentiu uma mão afastar a alça de seu vestido para o lado, reunindo suas mechas de cabelo que haviam caído de seu coque e deixando seu ombro nu, fechou os olhos. O toque de suas mãos era tão suave. Algo a dizia que já havia encontrado ele antes. Ele. Sim, era um homem. Tinha certeza, o aroma cítrico, encantador, o denunciava. Assim que sentira os lábios gélidos encostarem levemente em seu ombro suas pernas cederam.

Ele a segurou rapidamente. Seu abraço era firme e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Ela pode notar que ele era mais alto do que ela, bem mais alto. Sua cabeça escançou no peito dele até que suas pernas voltassem a obedecer ela. Não podia ceder assim, era um _estranho_, como ela poderia estar assim, mole nos braços dele?

Assim que se firmou, virou-se e o empurrou. Um erro, uma vez que seu corpo gelou novamente. Notou que estava chorando, de medo talvez, ou raiva. As lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, dando à Perséfone um toque mais rebelde. Levantou os olhos para visualizar o desconhecido. Imaginaria que fosse o Apolo, já que ele estava cheio de brincadeiras e pegadinhas nela, como se isso fosse fazer ela se apaixonar perdidamente por ele como as outras. Estava **muito** errada.

Os olhos negros a encaravam, admirados. Corriam de um lado para o outro, observando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Demoraram mais em seu rosto, onde o olhar analisou cada detalhe, praticamente esculpido, de sua face. Quando ele avistou as lágrimas, Perséfone notou seus olhos se entristesserem. Ele queria o quê?

Continuando, ela notou a pele branca dele. Não daquele branco pálido e repulsivo, e sim um branco perfeito, conveniente. Talvez fosse o contraste com o cabelo negro que o deixasse tão... agradável à vista. Somado com os lábios levemente avermelhados e o pequeno machucado que marcava sua boca. O machucado sexy. Ela lembrava de tê-lo visto.

Deus dos mortos, Rei do Submundo. O mais velho dos irmãos de seu pai. Um dos Três Grandes.

Pensando nisso, seu corpo todo estremeceu. O que ele, logo ele, iria querer com ela?! Pequena, sem graça, ingênua, inexperiente, criança, revoltada, reprimida. Ele vira o modo como ela falara com seu pai no outro dia, o contrariando na frente de todos, não era exatamente uma qualidade notável, ser assim tão cara-de-pau. Apenas não falava mais por causa de sua mãe.

-Ha-hades... - Ela conseguiu dizer. Ela não_ conseguiu_ realmente. Não como gostaria. Queria ter soado brava e revoltada, mas soou mais como uma criança chorona, morrendo de medo. Ela de fato estava com muito medo, mas não queria demonstrar isso.

-Boa noite, Senhorita - Ele disse, calmo, como se encurralasse meninas indefesas na floresta toda a noite.

Ela não conseguiu responder. Apenas deu uma passo para trás.

-Se você não resistir vai ser melhor para nós dois - Ele disse, avançando para perto dela. - Eu não vou te machucar.

Perséfone arregalou os olhos, apavorada. Ele ia mesmo fazer o que ela estava pensando? Ele percebeu seu medo e se assustou.

-Oh, não. Isso soou errado. Mil perdões. Eu _realmente _não pretendo te machucar.

-Ah, claro, já es-estou acredi-ditando em vo-você.

-Eu seria incapaz de fazer mal a uma deusa tão bela como você - Ele disse, os lábios colados no lóbulo da orelha de Perséfone. _"Como ele se aproximara tão rápido?"_.

-Obriga-gada - _"OBRIGADA? Como assim? Eu só posso ser doente."_

Hades sorriu. Passou seus braços pela cintura de Perséfone e a puxou para perto.

-Feche seus olhos, pequena - Perséfone estremeceu quando ele a chamou de "pequena". Ninguém a chamava assim. Bem, _alguém_ já a chamara assim, mas ele já era passado.

E então tudo escureceu. Ela queria se soltar do aperto dele, mas tinha a impressão de que cairia se tentasse se mexer.

As sombras que os envolveram os guiaram para longe.

Viajavam rápido, Perséfone conseguiu notar. Teria gritado, mas sua voz morrera. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi enterrar seu rosto no peito de Hades e esperar. Esperar durante longos e intermináveis vinte segundos.

Segundos que mudariam sua vida para sempre.

Assim que chegaram, que Perséfone sentiu seus pés de volta no chão, seus cabelos se acalmaram e o abraço se afrouxar, se afastou. Novamente o empurrou com força para longe. Fora inútil, uma vez que ele segurava sua cintura firmemente.

Andaram afastados, mas ele ainda a segurava e a conduzia.

Durante o trajeto até um portal negro com alguma frase escrita numa língua mais antiga do que o grego. Perséfone poderia apostar que, com certeza, não era "seja bem vindo" que estava escrito ali.

Agora era a hora. Se não naquele momento, talvez nunca mais tivesse essa chance. Se virou e correu, o mais rápido que nunca havia conseguido, possivelmente mais rápido que até o próprio Hermes.

Ouviu um suspiro assim que começou, e então apenas o som de seus passos. E então sua respiração ofegante. Corria sem parar, sem olhar para trás. Começou a achar estranho, corria num corredor negro. Nada mudava, por mais que ela tivesse a impressão de estar correndo por, pelo menos, meia hora. Pelo contrario, a iluminação parecia piorar, como se corresse para o fundo de uma caverna, enquanto deveria estar perto da saída.

Parou, sem conseguir respirar direito. O frio que antes congelava seus músculos agora era bem vindo, o suor escorria pelo lado de seu rosto.

Ouviu, para seu desespero, passos. Ele andava calmamente na sua direção, e o pior, vinha pela sua frente!

-Co-como? - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, sem fôlego.

-Se tivesse ao menos me deixado explicar aonde estamos, ou se tivesse parado de agir como uma criança e tivesse usado a cabeça, entenderia.

Ela se sentiu ofendida, mas estava cansada demais até para erguer a mão e esbofeteá-lo. Parou para pensar, então.

Escuro, frio, antigo, enganador. E ainda tinha o fato de ela ter sido trazida por Hades. Ah, como fora estúpida!

Algo em seus olhos denunciara que ela havia entendido. Hades a conduziu para frente, empurrando levemente suas costas. Depois de alguns passos o corredor se abriu, revelando o lugar mais encantadoramente apavorante que Perséfone veria em toda sua existência.

Um rio negro se estendia de uma ponta a outra. Não era muito largo, mas aparentava ser muito profundo. Na beira do rio havia um barco ancorado. Parecia mais um balsa, mas Perséfone não sabia com certeza. Perséfone percebeu alguns vultos agrupados perto da embarcação, liderados por um alguém impaciente, vestido com um manto e segurando algo que lembrava uma lança. Outros vultos também estavam por ali, mas afastados do grupo.

Logo após o rio, um vasto pátio se apresentava, intimidador. Um espaço coberto, como um barracão, estava no meio do pátio, de onde vários vultos entravam e saíam.

Havia um campo enorme, que ia pelo lado direito da barraca e continuava até desaparecer no horizonte.

Do outro lado havia outro campo, muito parecido com um dos jardins do Olimpo, e também com aquilo que alguns mortais chamam de paraíso. Havia, lá também, uma ilha. O campo não era tão grande quanto o primeiro, era possível ver seu fim.

Erguia-se, ao fundo, um glorioso e assustador palácio. Com suas paredes de pedra, as gárgulas, os detalhes entalhados e as grandes janelas.

-Bem vinda ao Mundo Inferior – Hades disse, parado atrás dela. Perséfone ainda estava atônita demais para falar. Não o imaginava assim. Imaginava um lugar horrendo, cheio de caos e sangue, não um espaço bem organizado (mais do que o Olimpo), com placas e filas 'certas'.

Curiosa como sempre fora, começou a descer as escadas que levavam até um caminho para o rio. Havia ignorado o fato de fora trazida à força pelo irmão mais velho de seu pai, e que estava no Submundo sem modos de voltar. Hades logo começou a descer atrás dela, deixando-a sentir-se um pouco livre.

A balsa havia atravessado o rio e voltado. Ela sabia muito pouco sobre outros locais que não o Olimpo, mas deduzira que aquele era o Rio Estige. O homem do manto desceu da balsa assim que esta atracou novamente na beira. Uma fila dos vultos, que agora Perséfone identificara como almas, se formou em frente a uma bancada. O homem se sentou atrás da bancada e as almas começaram a pagar-lhe uma moeda e subir na balsa.

-O barqueiro... - Perséfone sussurrou. Lembrava das histórias que sua mãe a contara, de que os mortais colocavam dracmas nos olhos dos parentes quando estes faleciam para poderem pagar o bar queiro e fazerem a travessia.

-Caronte.

-Quê? - Perséfone se virou, olhando Hades.

-Caronte, é o nome dele. Do barqueiro.

-Ah... - Perséfone sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Era estranho conhecer tão pouco sobre seu próprio mundo. Entendia mais dos mortais do que dos deuses. Hades sorriu discreto, e afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

-Como você deve ter imaginado, esse é o Estige, guardião de nossos segredos, nossas promessas e sonhos – Hades disse, a guiando. Ela o acompanhou de perto.

O tempo que demoraram para se aproximar da beira foi o suficiente para a balsa fazer mais uma travessia. Parou bem em frente a eles.

-Meu senhor – Caronte disse, retirando o capuz da cabeça e fazendo uma reverência em frente a Hades. Perséfone corou absurdamente quando ele fez uma reverência também na sua frente. - Senhorita – Ele acenou para os dois entrarem no barco e entrou logo atrás deles. Hades estendeu duas moedas para ele, que as pegou e guardou em um bolso que surgira em seu manto.

A viagem até o outro lado do rio parecia levar horas. Perséfone ficou absorta em seus pensamentos, observando o fundo do barco. Hades e Caronte trocavam algumas palavras. O rei lançava olhares uma hora ou outra para ver se ela estava bem.

Com tempo para pensar, Perséfone acalmou seu lado que estava eufórico com o fato de estar se aventurando além dos limites de sua mãe, em terras conhecidas por poucos deuses. Estava, agora, aflorando se lado quase-racional, o que gritava em sua mente que aquilo não tinha _nada_ de legal, que ele havia a raptado e a trazido para seu reino, em baixo da terra, isento de luz, de vida. Com tais pensamentos em mente, Perséfone só conseguiu ficar mais nervosa. Não iria mais pronunciar uma palavra. Analisando a situação, estava querendo esganar Hades.

Assim que observava a margem do Estige se afastando e todas as almas que esperavam para fazer a travessia a olhando, um desespero enorme atingiu seu coração. Ficou imaginando quando que iria sair dali, se é que algum dia iria ver sua mãe novamente. Começou a imaginar que passaria sua eternidade sem nunca mais sorrir, sem ver a luz, o brilho animado de Apolo no começo da manhã. Seria apenas o sofrimento e a dor, a escuridão.

Tomada por um instinto, começou a calcular as chances de sobrevivência se ela tomasse medidas drásticas naquele instante. Era improvável que conseguisse escapar, mas não se perdoaria por não ter tentado.

Sem levar em conta a profundidade, levantou e se jogou no Rio Estige.

**Péssima** ideia.

-PERSÉFONE! - Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de ser atingida pelo choque térmico, a água do Estige conseguia ser mais gelada do que o clima na superfície. O grito de Hades ecoou pelo Submundo, seu desespero estampado em seu tom de voz. Se lembrando, só agora, dos contos sobre o Estige, Perséfone começou a perceber o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Começou a bater os braços e as pernas, tentando voltar à superfície. Cada centímetro do seu corpo parecia estar sendo perfurado por agulhas. Devia ter pensado na temperatura da água antes de simplesmente se lançar à sua própria sorte.

Bateu mais forte as pernas, mas sentia que não estava saindo do lugar. Era como se algo, ou alguém, a segurasse dentro do rio.

Abriu os olhos, tentando achar algo para se orientar. Por alguns instantes, tudo o que viu foi o pouco de luz que penetrava as águas, até algumas manchas começarem a ganhar formas conhecidas. Viu-se pequena, correndo nos campos do Olimpo. Viu sua mãe a ensinado os segredos das flores. Viu Hera, sua madrasta, cuidando de seus ferimentos. Os momentos mais felizes de sua vida passaram rapidamente na sua frente, até tudo ficar mais escuro e os melhores momentos darem lugar aos piores.

Brigas, tombos, castigos, surras. Pesadelos, seus piores medos, seus maiores micos, tudo reunido à sua volta. Tentou fechar os olhos novamente, mas era impossível, as lembranças pareciam forçá-la a aguentá-las novamente.

Até tudo ficar escuro e ela ver apenas um poço. _Aquele_ poço. Maldito e terrivelmente quente. Podia sentir seus músculos esquentando novamente, todo seu corpo em chamas. Parecia estar sendo empurrada para o poço novamente. Não iria aguentar passar por aqui outra vez, não conseguiria...

Segundos antes de cair dentro do poço, sentiu um braço forte envolver sua cintura. Estava sendo carregada para cima novamente. Durante o que pareceu ter durando um minuto, emergiu e pôde respirar novamente. Fora Hades quem a salvara.

Ele se arrastou pela margem do rio e a deitou no chão delicadamente. Retirou os cabelos de seu rosto e se aproximou, para verificar se ela estava respirando. Voltando a sentir seu corpo respondendo aos seus movimentos, Perséfone abriu os olhos e se sentou, tossindo. Hades suspirou aliviado, como se tivesse sido liberado de uma pena de morte.

Perséfone olhou para o chão e percebeu que tossira um pouco de ícor, seu "sangue". Seu coração batia acelerado e sua respiração estava alterada. Fechou os olhos mas logo os abriu, assim que a imagem do poço lhe veio à cabeça novamente.

-Nunca... nunca mais faça isso – A voz de Hades soava decepcionada, deprimida. - Você poderia ter morrido... perdido sua... sua essência no Estige... iria se tornar parte dele – ele também tinha a respiração alterada, o forçando a fazer pausas no meio de suas falas.

-Pois então, por que me salvou? - Perséfone disse, revoltada. Se levantou e continuou antes que Hades pudesse responder. - Já que me trouxe para cá, por que não me deixar morrer de uma vez? – Ela disse. Hades a olhou. Quando terminou a frase, Perséfone sentiu um aperto no peito, os olhos de Hades se tornaram sombrios de repente.

-Você não sabe nada sobre a morte, Perséfone – Foi tudo o que ele disse. Estava encharcado e exausto. Se levantou e começou a andar. Virou para trás e esperou, fazendo um gesto que indicava que era para ela segui-lo.

Não esperou para ver se ela viria, simplesmente se virou e continuou andando. Ela foi atrás dele.

Percorreram o campo, passando por filas de almas esperando para serem julgadas ou se dirigindo aos seus destinos finais. Foram pelo caminho principal até o Castelo de Hades, entrando direto na Sala do Trono, onde um trono de ossos se erguia, majestoso, no fim do salão. Havia algumas caveiras esculpidas no que aparentava ser pedra. Colunas pretas e cinzas se erguiam até o teto, em duas fileiras, criando um corredor largo até o trono. Um Elmo estava pendurado no topo direito do trono. Passaram pelas colunas e se dirigiram para uma abertura.

Depois de atravessarem corredores e subirem um lance de escadas, pararam em frente à uma porta grande, dupla. Hades tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta, deixando Perséfone passar na sua frente.

Adentraram um quarto. Perséfone nunca vira um cômodo tão confortável e ao mesmo tempo tão aterrorizante. A cor preta predominava, junto com a cinza e o vermelho, mas mesmo assim o quarto era lindo. Uma cama de casal ficava no meio do quarto. Havia uma penteadeira com algumas escovas e assessórios, e logo em cima desta estava um espelho, sua moldura possuía pequenos detalhes de flores negras.

Haviam duas portas no quarto, uma estava entreaberta e dava para o banheiro, e outra estava um pouco escondida. Perséfone presumiu que fosse o _closet_.

-Você vai dormir aqui por uns tempos – A voz de Hades a despertou de sua análise. - Qualquer coisa que você precisar...

-Você vai me deixar aqui?

-Perséfone, você ainda não entende mas...

-Eu não quero ficar aqui – Ela disse, soando **muito** como uma criança mimada. Hades franziu o cenho, estranhando. Perséfone sentiu suas bochechas corarem levemente, envergonhada do jeito que estava agindo, mas continuou daquele jeito, estava revoltada demais para ser educada. - Você não pode simplesmente me raptar e me jogar em um quarto de seu Palácio cercado de nada, gente morta e escuridão – Hades virou o rosto, mirando uma janela.

-Não estou te jogando aqui. Você vai morar comigo por um tempo.

-Quem disse?

-Eu – Ele respondeu, evitando ao máximo não ser grosso, mas estava difícil de controlar. Seu maior medo é de que ela não fosse como ele sempre pensara, que era como todos os outros olimpianos.

-O que eu te fiz para você me trazer para cá?

-Você chamou minha atenção, minha cara – Hades se virou, a olhando.

-Ãn? Como?

-Você é muito interessante, Perséfone. É diferente dos outros, pensa diferente, não é influenciada pelo que seu pai diz...

-Então é isso? Você vai me usar para atingir meu pai? Pois saiba que ele pouco se importa comigo.

-Assim você me ofende – Hades disse, dando dois passos na direção da deusa. Perséfone ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender o que tinha dito de errado. - Quero dizer... por que é que eu iria me cansar tentando atingir seu pai? O que eu vou ganhar com isso?

-Sei lá... - Realmente, vendo por essa lado mais racional, incomodar Zeus não fazia sentido algum. - Talvez você queira... destroná-lo? - Ela disse, surpreendendo Hades, que a respondeu com um tom de voz divertido.

-Ah, claro. Agora me diga, por que diabos eu ia querer ser o Rei do Olimpo?

-Porque você se sente excluído e inferior morando e governando aqui. Ninguém te aceita e você não é bem vindo no Olimpo...

-Quem foi que disse isso para você?

-Ãn... eu... - Perséfone corou. O modo sério com que ele a olhava a deixou nervosa, fazendo-a perceber o que havia dito. De fato, havia ouvido apenas rumores sobre Hades, nada concreto. - Ouvi pelo Olimpo que...

-Ouviu errado, meu bem – Hades respondeu delicadamente, ao contrário do que ela esperara. Ele suspirou. - Mania que todos têm de tirar conclusões e fofocar sobre o que não entendem. Você sabe quantos deuses realmente me conhecem de todo o Olimpo? - Ele disse, andando e se encostando na parede, de braços cruzados.

-Não sei... - Perséfone disse, sincera. Se sentou na cama, o olhando.

-Um. Uma, para ser mais exato. Héstia é a única que tirou algum tempo para se colocar em meu lugar, e a única que me perguntou o meu lado da história, perguntou como eu me sentia.

-Como... como você se sente? Vivendo aqui, quero dizer – Ela disse, tímida.

-Bem. Vocês insistem em achar que governar o Submundo é uma coisa terrível, mas você vai ver, o Mundo Inferior é um lugar mil vezes melhor e mais pacífico do que qualquer outro. Todos respeitam as regras. As almas que chegam, estão aqui porque chegou sua hora, então não fazem confusão, depois que aceitam seu destino não há um porquê de criar disputas. Muitas vezes eles apenas se esquecem de sua vida anterior e vagam por aí.

-Como as coisas funcionam por aqui?

-Isso eu te mostrarei mais tarde, querida. Descanse, por enquanto, não parece mas você também está exausta. Acalme sua mente, tente achar um lado bom em...

-Em ser sequestrada pelo irmão renegado de meu pai? Acho que não há um.

-Sempre há um lado bom.

-Qual o lado bom de viver isolado no Submundo, Hades? - Ela falou, séria, seu tom de voz um pouco insolente.

-Não ter de conviver com a falsidade que você tem no Olimpo. Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu tenho súditos. Deuses que moram e servem a mim, são leais.

-São seus servos.

-Tanto quanto você é serva do seu pai. Só que ele possui milhões de servos.

-Não são servos, são a família dele!

-Assim como aqui nós também somos uma família, Perséfone. Você entenderá quando os conhecer.

-E o que te leva a crer que eles não são falsos com você? Que não estão aqui por interesse?

-Não há interesse que justifique você querer morar no submundo.

-Mas...

-Se acalme. Não adianta você tentar entender tudo agora. Vá descansar, eu voltarei para te buscar amanhã de manhã – Ele disse, se dirigindo à porta, já com a chave na mão. - Há uma pequena campainha no seu criado mudo, se precisar de algo, toque-a. Uma serva virá checar o que você necessita e providenciará para você. Se quiser a mim é só pedir e ela me chamará.

-Eu só quero saber o porquê de eu estar aqui! Eu tenho o direito de saber! - Ela disse, elevando o tom para impedir que Hades partisse, ignorando-a.

-Você está aqui porque eu preciso de você, minha querida – Foi a única coisa que ele disse, fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto saía.


End file.
